


Mornings

by magebird



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning sex with Arthur and Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Arthur just waking up all sleep-rumpled and tired, hair going all directions, unable to form coherent sentences. Can lead to sleepy, warm morning sex or maybe just some snuggles (and laughter on Dom's part).](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=8766051#t8766051)

On mornings when there was nothing pressing, Arthur liked to sleep late, and Dom liked to watch him. He was a relatively restless sleeper, something Dom had gotten used to when they’d first started sharing a bed, and it meant that he was always tangled in the sheets. More often than not he would have knocked all the pillows onto the floor in the middle of the night, and lay with his head instead resting on top of Dom’s arm or his own.

Dom could never bring himself to mind. Arthur always looked so much more peaceful, even with the blankets twisted up around his legs. When he was awake and aware, he always carried himself with a certain precise tension. Even when he relaxed, or smiled, he never completely let go of that, but when he slept it all drifted away. The active dreaming they did couldn’t replicate that all-encompassing peacefulness that Dom read on his face when he was truly sleeping

As the days grew longer, the sun streamed in through the windows of the bedroom earlier and earlier, and Dom found himself awake before Arthur almost every day. He would get up, go set up the coffee machine to brew, and check on James and Phillipa before heading back into the room. On most mornings, Arthur would have rolled so he was sprawled across the entire bed, reaching out into the space Dom had left. On one particular morning, warm and bright, he had kicked off the last of the blankets completely, shoving them to the floor off the end of the bed, and lay on his stomach in the middle of the mattress.

Dom sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to smooth back Arthur’s hair. It hung down across his forehead when he didn’t slick it back, making him look even younger. Arthur always complained about how it would stick up in ever direction until he’d had a shower, but Dom liked the less severe look and told him as much. Arthur only sighed and shook his head and said that looking like he didn’t know what a haircut was tended not to project very much professionalism.

When Dom’s hand touched his cheek, Arthur’s brow furrowed slightly, and he shifted towards him sleepily, eyelids fluttering. Dom stilled, keeping his fingers alongside Arthur’s cheek, and Arthur relaxed again. Not wanting to disturb him too much, Dom leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, smoothing his hand back across his forehead and down to rest on the nape of his neck. Arthur wore nothing but pajama pants to bed, and his bare skin was warm to the touch.

Swinging his legs up onto the bed, Dom scooted over to lie down alongside Arthur, hooking one leg around his and keeping his arm looped across Arthur’s back. A soft, questioning sound came up out of Arthur’s throat, and Dom felt him tense a little, but he soothed quickly when Dom leaned forward to kiss him again, this time on the lips.

Arthur’s eyes opened slowly, and he stared out with an unfocused gaze at Dom for a minute before making an unintelligible noise and leaning further into the kiss, his lips curved a little in a smile.

“Morning,” Dom said. He gathered Arthur close, pulling him so that Arthur was lying half-on-top of his chest, head pillowed on his shoulder. Arthur was pliant and boneless, not yet awake enough to resist being gently manhandled, and nuzzled down to bury his face along Dom’s neck. His hand rested up near Dom’s throat, fingers grazing his collarbone.

“Mnffgh…” Arthur replied, the word trailing off as he curled into Dom’s embrace. His skin was almost too hot against Dom’s, but the solid weight of him was comforting and real.

“I made coffee,” Dom said, smiling, and was rewarded with another unfocused glance and an approving, if wordless, noise, “You’re going to have to get out of bed to drink any, though.”

“Nnngh.” Arthur turned his face away again, but snaked his hand up to twine his fingers with Dom’s, his thumb rubbing circles across the back of Dom’s hand.

“Still tired?”

“Mmmff.”

Dom laughed, turning his head so he could find Arthur’s face again and kiss him. Lips still close enough that the words buzzed between them, Dom said, “I could help you wake up.”

Arthur responded by shifting a little further forward, straddling Dom’s thigh. It was easy to tell that he was getting hard through his pajama pants, probably from the snuggling, and Dom laughed again. He could feel Arthur smile against his neck.

It took a little wriggling to get into a better position, and by then Arthur was more fully awake and speaking in monosyllables instead of incomprehensible mumbles. Arthur lay on his back, one arm raised to support his head, and Dom knelt between his legs, leaning forward to start laying a line of kisses down his chest. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Arthur’s pajama pants, pulling them down over his hipbones. Arthur was already hard, and Dom wrapped one lube-slicked hand around his cock, expertly drawing a little moan from him as he slid up the length. Arthur’s toes curled, and he arched back a little with a happy sigh, giving Dom a lovely view of his body all spread out. There were a few scars on his skin, remnants of jobs gone back or stupid mistakes, and a row of light bruises near his hip that were remnants of the last time they’d had sex. What little body hair he had stood out dark against his pale skin.

Dom fell into an easy rhythm stroking Arthur’s cock. There was nothing frantic or desperate about it, just a gentle motion, and he enjoyed the expression of sleepy pleasure that settled on Arthur’s face as he squirmed a little on the bed. In this position, it was easy to lean down and kiss Arthur, and Arthur lifted his arms up to wrap around Dom’s neck, pulling him down. Lips parted, and Dom’s tongue darted into Arthur’s mouth, soft and warm and yielding willingly to him. Arthur usually liked to be in control of the situation, but Dom knew it was easier for him to just lie back and enjoy when he had just woken up.

His own cock was hard now, and Dom pulled back from the kiss, scooting up so it was within reach of Arthur’s hand. He took the hint, and wrapped warm fingers around its length, matching Dom’s relaxed pace. A sensation of warmth pooled in the pit of Dom’s stomach, and he sped up his strokes on Arthur’s cock. Arthur followed his lead, letting out a little sigh of pleasure and slicking his hand a little faster up and down Dom’s length.

One hand was still free, and Dom reached up to trace the line of Arthur’s collarbone, to brush fingertips along his cheek. Arthur turned his face to kiss Dom’s palm, their eyes meeting, and he smiled. Arthur shifted down a little farther on the bed, spreading his legs wider, a little wantonly, and Dom’s hand moved a little quicker. He flicked a thumb over the tip of Arthur’s cock, and he lets out a soft moan, eyes closing and head tilting back against the bed.

“Like that?” Dom asked, and Arthur nodded, his free hand clenching in the bedsheets, “Say it.”

“Love it,” Arthur breathed, squirming beautifully as Dom’s hand tightened, “Dom—“

Dom shifted, leaning down to take the head of Arthur’s cock into his mouth. It was too far for Arthur to reach his cock, now, but the look on Arthur’s face was delightful, and Dom started to lick his way down the shaft. Arthur’s fingers tightened in Dom’s hair as he whimpered his name again, and he arched up off the bed into Dom’s mouth. Dom swallowed around him, working not to gag, and reached up to cup a hand around his balls, squeezing lightly and drawing another happy whimper.

It was a good thing that the bed was bare, or all of Arthur’s wriggling would have left the blankets completely twisted, and Dom continued to suck up and down the length of his cock, allowing Arthur to thrust into his mouth. He could tell Arthur was getting close to coming, the way his words dissolved into little gasps, the way he kept grabbing at the bedsheets, the flush spreading down across his face and chest. Dom continued to knead Arthur’s balls gently, feeling them tighten, and Arthur leg out another strangled moan before he jerked up into Dom’s mouth. Dom swallowed quickly, tasting salt, and after a moment Arthur collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard with his eyes closed, the flush bright on his skin.

Dom slid his hand down the length of Arthur’s cock once more, drawing a shudder from him, then slid up to curl alongside him again. Arthur roused a little, craning around to kiss him, and wrapped fingers around his cock again, stroking at a quick, eager pace. Dom pressed his face against Arthur’s neck, and the hand not jerking his cock came up to comb through his hair.

The tension grew slowly, not like a crashing wave but a rising swell. Arthur’s rhythm was steady, gentle, and Dom found himself drawn forward instead of being driven towards orgasm. The fingers curled in his hair made him turn his face towards Arthur’s, and they kissed again, Arthur taking command of the gesture this time, his teeth scraping lightly across Dom’s lips and his tongue pressing into Dom’s mouth.

When Dom came, it was gentle, a smooth release of the coiling tension that Arthur’s hands had built up in him rather than an explosion, and he breathed out in a long sigh, curling forward as Arthur’s hand drew the last aftershocks out of him, then released his cock. For a long moment, Dom just lay there, skin pressed against warm skin, and listened to the sound of Arthur’s steady breathing.


End file.
